mlg_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
FaZe Clan
FaZe is a clan of 1337 trickshotters, noscopers and quickscopers residing within The MLG CoD Clans. They are highly respected amongst the MLG community. History FaZe is founded on May 30, 2010. It is also their debut on YouTube. Rivalry to OpTic FaZe Clan and OpTic Gaming were the same in many ways, they both made video content about Call of Duty and provided their players with a platform to promote themselves. FaZe entered Call of Duty esports in the Black Ops II era. They didn't burst onto the scene, as they failed to win a series outside of the open bracket at the MLG Winter Championship 2013. At the MLG Spring Championship 2013 event, the team would face off against OpTic, for the first time at a major tournament. OpTic would get the best of FaZe, as MLG Spring served as the first in a long line of defeats to their rivals. But after another roster change, FaZe were ready to take on a new OpTic roster at UMG Philadelphia 2014 in a gripping five-game set. It was one of FaZe's first major upsets, and it was against their rival, and even though they didn't win the event, it set the pace for the team going forward. It was only later in 2014 that they would find momentum. They dropped Anthony "NAMELESS" Wheeler and picked up Jordan "ProoFy" Cannon, and with his addition, they became a major contender and made it further at the Call of Duty Championship 2014: US Regional Final than OpTic. But Call of Duty Championship 2014 was a different story, OpTic bested them and finished in 3rd, while FaZe finished in 6th. But FaZe rebounded and chained some strong finishes together. After Call of Duty Championship 2014, FaZe brought home a few significant titles, UMG Nashville 2014 and the MLG CoD League Season 1. But their team was constantly ravaged by roster changes, and it was only as Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare came out, that they would finally build a stable roster. Doug "Censor" Martin and Bryan "Apathy" Zhelyazkov were joined by Austin "SlasheR" Liddicoat and Patrick "ACHES" Price. ACHES had developed a reputation as OpTic's kryptonite. The team attended Advanced Warfare's first event, MLG Columbus Open 2014, in pursuit of a trophy. After making their way to the winner's bracket, ACHES severely cut his hand, but he didn't stop competing. After making their way to the final, OpTic was waiting for them and FaZe had finally defeated OpTic on CoD's biggest stage. It was during the 2015 season that the rivalry spilled over. OpTic would flawless throughout most of the year while FaZe struggled. But the intensity of the rivalry fueled FaZe amidst one of the most dominant years of OpTic, and FaZe won UMG Dallas 2015 against OpTic. FaZe took another title from OpTic at the Gfinity Summer Championship. During that time, FaZe and OpTic were considered the two best teams for the first time ever. FaZe would get bested at the MLG World Finals 2015, marking a disappointing end to what many argue was their most defining year. Next up for FaZe was the release of Call of Duty: Black Ops III and the announcement of the Call of Duty World League Championship 2016. Since that legendary FaZe OpTic era of 2015, FaZe hasn't been able to get back to the top of the game, but FaZe will always be at the heart of the Call of Duty scene. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive While FaZe Clan was rising to prominence in Call of Duty, the organization seized the opportunity to branch out to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. They acquired the G2 Esports roster for reported $700,000 on January 20, 2016. It was at their first event at DreamHack Open Leipzig 2016 where they showed that they could play against some of the world's best, even though they lost in the group stage. 2016 was a growing year for their Counter-Strike roster. They managed to take a 9th-12th finish at the years first Major, MLG Major Championship: Columbus 2016, another 9th-12th finish at ESL One: Cologne 2016, the years second Major, and a 5th-6th finish at DreamHack Open Bucharest 2016. In the lead up to ELEAGUE Season 2, FaZe shook up their roster by signing former Astralis in-game leader, Finn "karrigan" Andersen ahead of the 2017 season. With karrigan on board, they looked strong at 2017's inaugural Major, ELEAGUE Major: Atlanta 2017. They were bested by SK Gaming but showed that they can compete against the highest level. Considered to be one of the best players in the world, Nikola "NiKo" Kovač joined FaZe in a blockbuster signing. FaZe won StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3. But 2017's second Major, PGL Major Kraków 2017, was a different story. After an 0-3 group stage exit, FaZe knew changes were necessary. After Kraków, they acquired both Ladislav "GuardiaN" Kovács and Olof "olofmeister" Kajbjer Gustafsson to assemble the biggest superteam in CS:GO history. After winning ESL One: New York 2017, they won ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017, placed second at Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - Oakland, second at the ESL Pro League Season 6: Finals and won Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Finals. To prove that they were the best, they had to win a Major and their first shot to do that was at ELEAGUE Major: Boston 2018. FaZe would dominate their way to the finals and would face Cloud9. After an intense three map final, Cloud9 came out on top. Battle royale games With the onset of the battle royale boom, the popularity of Twitch and the personality-driven content that FaZe makes, the brand thrived. They had always toed the line of gaming and reality television, but now, those two things had become more of the same. FaZe took their first step into PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS during the game's most popular time on November 10, 2017. They invested in an esports team but also sponsored streamers. It's this intersection of competitive gaming and Twitch, that made FaZe the perfect organization for the battle royale genre. They already knew how to turn competitive gaming into content and that what battle royale games were built around. When it became clear that Fortnite Battle Royale was the biggest game in the world, FaZe was quick to jump on board. They signed a team which would compete but would mainly focus on streaming. FaZe has cemented itself as the go-to organization for competitive gaming and content. Turner "Tfue" Tenney became synonymous with the FaZe Fortnite brand. He is regarded by many as the world best Fortnite competitive player, and this was further reinforced by winning Fall Skirmish Series NA - Week 6 - TwitchCon. In second place was yet another member of FaZe, Nate Hill. Members * Rug * Temperrr * Clay * Zoo Mama * Cellium * Asim * Skrapz * Zer0 * Ricky Banks * Apathy (formerly) * Rain * Adapt * Apex * Jev * Blaziken * Thomas Oliveira * Teeqo * Censor * Kay * Cizzorz * Austin Pamajewon * Garett Underhill * Sensei * MojoOnPC * Cheo * Carl Riemer * CBass * Dirty * Justin Escalona * Dillon Price * James Eubanks * Replays * Casey Swanson * Marcus Blanks * Hazz * Linkzy * HugZ * Jinx * Agony * Twistt * Enable * FaZeRuler * Iced * Testy * Jasper Schellens * Tony Kampy * Devin Agony Category:Clans Category:Gaming